1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display for a multi-function keypad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices (for example, a mobile communication terminal) include a keypad device for inputting various instructions easily. For example, characters, numbers, or specific symbols are allocated to keys of the keypad device to allow a user to properly perform various functions such as making and receiving phone calls, inputting characters, and sending messages by operating the keypad.
However, in a conventional keypad device, unique characters, numbers, or specific symbols are allocated to respective keys. Therefore, the conventional keypad device is unsuitable for recently developed electronic devices for performing various and complicated functions.
For example, it is difficult or impossible to input characters of different languages using the mobile communication terminal during global roaming because a predetermined character is unchangeably allocated to each key.
In addition, there is another problem that it is inconvenient to use functions such as MP3 function or camera function because the user often needs to operate long key-sequences to use those functions in the mobile communication terminal. In other words, the mobile communication terminal has a deep user interface depth (e.g., multiple cascaded menus), and thus key operations are inconvenient and difficult to operate.
On the other hand, technologies using a touch screen have been developed as a keypad device for solving the problem as described above. However, the touch screen has a problem in that instructions are often not properly inputted or the same instruction is repeatedly inputted several times because the user receives no tactile feedback to confirm that the user successfully touched or pressed the keys. Furthermore, when a keypad device is made of the touch screen, power is supplied to pixels on the entire touch screen, thereby increasing power consumption and manufacturing cost.